Buried Inside
by zombie kait
Summary: Born as a commoner, raised as a princess, Mina's life was anything but ordinary. Her whole life, she believed she was Relena Peacecraft. What happens when the real Relena comes back?


This story may start out slow and confusing, but please bare with me, and I promise it will get very interesting. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina leaned back in her chair, bored out of her mind, as she listened to the teacher talk. Her sixteenth birthday was that very weekend, and it seemed that she couldn't think of anything else. Yawning, she watched Duo play hockey with his pencil and a small rubber ball.  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft pay attention!" The teacher exclaimed, causing Mina to lose her balance. Both her and the chair fell to the ground with a loud thud. Snickers filled the air, and a blushing Mina picked up her chair before sitting back down on it.  
  
"Sorry." Mina mumbled while picking up her pen and writing down a few notes. The teacher watched her for a few moments before shaking her head and walking away. The bell rang minutes later, and Mina gathered her books before quickly leaving the room.  
  
"Relena! Wait up!" Mina turned to see Duo jogging down the hallway towards her. "Is it just me or does class get even longer then the day before?" Mina just laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Hey guys!" Quatre greeted as he came out of his classroom. The three of them headed off towards the parking lot where Quatre's car was waiting. They got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot, passing a pink limo that was entering.  
  
Forty minutes later, Quatre's car skidded to a stop in a parking space, and the three teens jumped out of the car and ran like hell back into the school.  
  
"It's your fault we're late Duo!" Mina laughed as the three turned a corner and raced down the hall.  
  
"Is not!" Duo pouted.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to go to Dairy Queen." Quatre pointed out. As they turned another corner, Mina smacked into someone, causing her to fall down.  
  
"Ow!" Mina cried as Duo helped her stand up.  
  
"Watch where you're going onna!" A harsh voice snapped.  
  
"I could say the same to you!" Mina yelled while glaring at him.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo greeted with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, Maxwell!" Wufei growled.  
  
"Hello Wufei." Quatre smiled as he watched his friends.  
  
"Quatre." Wufei nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Wait a minute! You guys know each other?" Mina asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft, what are you doing in the hall? You should be in class!" Mrs. Sama, her English teacher, demanded as she came out of her classroom.  
  
"Um..." Mina looked to Duo for an excuse, and was surprised to find him, Quatre, and Wufei gone. Looking around, she tried to find them, yet the hallways were deserted. "Eheh..." Mina smiled up nervously at her teacher, while scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Come with me." Mrs. Sama said as she walked down the hallway towards the headmaster's office.  
  
"We really don't have to go bother the headmaster." Mina said as she ran to keep up with her teacher's pace.  
  
"Too late, get in." Mrs. Sama held open the door, and Mina reluctantly walked in.  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft I presume?" A feminine voice asked, causing Mina's head to snap up. Mina was surprised to find a blonde girl about the same age as her sitting in the headmaster's chair, and the headmaster nowhere to be seen. What surprised her even more, was that there were five teenage boys with her, two of them being Duo and Quatre, and the three she had just met, Wufei.  
  
"Um...yeah. What's going on?" Mina asked, hundreds of questions filling her head.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Sama, you can leave now." Mrs. Sama nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind herself. "I've heard all about you." The girl stood up and walked over to Mina, staring at her for a bit before circling her. "You look nothing like me. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, because you're no longer needed."  
  
"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?!" Mina demanded as she glared at the girl.  
  
"I am Princess Relena Peacecraft." The girl smirked at seeing the confused look on Mina's face.  
  
"That's the worst joke I've ever heard." Mina said before turning to face Duo. "You put her up to this, didn't you? It's not funny you know." Mina crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Duo.  
  
"It's no joke." Relena said as she went back around the desk and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Of course it is! I'm Relena Peacecraft!" Mina snapped.  
  
"No, you're not. You were only a body double of mine needed until I turned sixteen." Relena stated calmly as before taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"A body double? How lame! This isn't funny Duo, tell her to stop it!" Mina looked at Duo, who avoided her eyes. Something didn't seem right; she turned to face Quatre, who in turn looked away from her. "Quatre, tell Duo to stop this, it isn't funny." Mina said, her face starting to pale.  
  
"Your real name is Minako Aino. Like I said before, you're only a body double that's supposed to fill in for me until I turn sixteen, in which I'll officially be princess of the world." Relena just watched Mina over the rim of her cup as she sipped even more of her tea.  
  
"You're lying!" Mina slammed her fist down on the desk, and she heard a crunch under her fist, along with feeling of something piercing her skin.  
  
"Duo, tell her to stop this! You've done some pretty bad jokes in the past, and this, by far, is the worst! Tell her to stop!" Mina pleaded as she turned to look at him. "Duo, please?" Her head dropped and tears blurred her vision. A numb feeling began to take over her, and she called out their names again, yet they didn't answer.  
  
Relena began to go on, but Mina, not wanting to hear anymore of her lies, opened the door and ran from the room. Quatre took a step towards the door, but was stopped by Trowa's hand on his shoulder. Looking up at his friend, he let out a sigh and turned to face Relena.  
  
Duo hung his head in shame, his happy mood completely gone. They both wanted to go after her, to explain and tell her the truth, but their duty kept them in the office with Relena and their friends. Relena set down her teacup, and just looked at the door for a moment before standing up.  
  
"Trowa, go get her." Relena said, trying to hide her irritation. Trowa nodded, before quietly leaving the room to retrieve the blonde. Looking back and forth between Duo and Quatre, she sat back down and opened the file in front of her on the desk. Looking over a few things, she closed the file before looking back up. "I want a full report on everything that happened since we last spoke; now."  
  
~*~  
  
Mina sat on the floor of the bathroom, a wet towel wrapped around her bleeding hand. The bell had rung minutes before indicating the end of the school day, which surprised Mina a bit. Everything was happening so fast, that her head ached and she didn't know what to do.  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and also surprised her. No one knocked on bathroom doors, unless..."Come in." She said quietly as she stood up off the floor. Brushing off the back of her skirt, she turned to see one of the teenage boys standing in front of her.  
  
He had chocolate brown hair with bangs that covered one of his emerald green eyes. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He didn't say anything, and the two just looked at each other for a few minutes, before Mina decided to speak.  
  
"What do you want?" She threw away the paper towel, and looked at the cut on her hand. A small piece of the blue china stuck out of her hand, and the last thing she wanted to do was pull it out.  
  
"Relena wants to talk to you." Trowa took her hand, and pulled the small piece of china out. Mina bit her lip and tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the pain in her hand. She watched Trowa pull out a white handkerchief and wrap it around her hand, tighter then she wanted it.  
  
"I don't want to see her." Mina said while grabbing her bag off the floor and marching out of the bathroom. She turned and began walking down the hallway, only to find Trowa standing in front of her. Frowning, she tried to pass him, yet he wouldn't let her. "Fine! I'll go talk to her." Mina said as she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
Trowa walked besides her, and she pretended to be busy inspecting her hand, when in fact she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. As they were about to turn a corner, Mina threw her bag at Trowa before turning and running like hell down the hallway.  
  
She glanced back to see him on her heels, and let out a yelp before speeding up. Turning a corner, she slipped on the floor, but steadied herself with one hand before taking off again. With the doors right in front of her, she put on a burst of speed and shoved the doors open, running out into the daylight.  
  
Trowa watched her run off down the street and out of sight. He quickly ran back to the office to report what happened, and went out again to catch her, along with the other four ex-Gundam pilots.  
  
~*~  
  
Mina had reached the park out of breath, and collapsed onto one of the swings. Holding a hand against her chest, it took a few minutes for her to regain her steady breathing. Going over everything in her head, she came to one conclusion, this was a horrible joke that Duo and Quatre were playing on her.  
  
"Right?" Mina asked herself as she stared up at the sky. Gray clouds started to cover the sun, and the first few fat drops of rain began to fall. Pushing off from the ground, she began to swing back and forth as she once again went over everything that had happened.  
  
It began to rain harder then before, yet she didn't seem to notice. "Milliardo! He'll know what to do!" Jumping up, she took off down the path and out into the busy streets. Dodging people as she ran, she hit a puddle, lost her footing, and fell down. Swearing quite loudly, she looked at her knee to see it scraped badly. Getting up, the bottom of her skirt was soaked, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued on towards where her brother lived.  
  
Jumping the gate, she ran up to the door and rang the bell repeatedly, not noticing an unknown car parked nearby. After ringing the bell over and over, the door opened and she launched herself at her brother, hugging him with all her might.  
  
Before she could say anything, she heard the safety go off of three guns, and turned to see the boys there. She quickly hid behind her brother, who just stood there. "W-What are they doing here?" She whispered hoarsely, her mouth suddenly dry. Milliardo turned to face her, and she stepped back away from him, shaking her head.  
  
"No..." Mina began walking backwards, back outside, a look of horror on her face. She barely noticed Heero pulling the trigger of his gun, and stopped moving as the bullet grazed her right cheek, causing blood to slowly dribble down. Her eyes filled with tears once again, and she closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how was it? I hope you all liked it. ^^ Review and I'll make sure to explain a lot more in the next chapter. 


End file.
